Transparent Enemy
by IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor
Summary: 'For such a high quality toy you have gotten boring.' Yuusei Fudo becomes depressed after the loss of his best friend Kalin Kessler. He creates BRUNO as a replacement. Tool and TreasonShipping. You HAVE to read Kagerou Days for this to make sense.


Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters

_Italics are memories._ **Bold is Bruno. **_**Bold italics are Bruno's memories.**_

Transparent Enemy

I feel ill without you Kalin. Kalin please. I want you to return to me.

"_Hey Yuusei how did you do on the test?" Kalin asks._

"_I did well." I answer._

_But that was the biggest little lie ever told. I aced the damned thing. I glance at the paper in Kalin's grubby hand. 56% percent it says in big numbers on the top. I am ashamed of myself for feeling proud of my scores._

"_How did you do?" I ask._

"_I f- you know what it doesn't matter after all."_

"_Alright."_

_Kalin takes my paper and smiles folding it into a small paper crane._

"_Cranes are lucky you now." He says._

_I smile at him and he gets a luminescent blush. He leans over and kisses me hard. I blush back._

"_K-Kalin-Sama, don't."_

"_Call me Kalin-Kun."_

"_Isn't that a bit affectionate?"_

"_Not for you and me. We are special you know."_

_And he kisses me again his light blue hair falling all over his face. Even though his hair was short he was pretty like a girl. I recall men hitting on him in the mall. That goofy headband of his is kinda nice. I like it when he wears the brown vest. He looks adorable. _

"_Hey Yuusei?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Do you think I look cute like this?"_

"_Yes you are very cute Kalin-Kun." _

"_I think you are handsome."_

_He ruffles my hair and laughs. _

I hold onto his headband. It's still goofy. I lift it up to my nose and it still smells like his hair. My mother and father were never home but when they were they made it apparent that they hated him.

"_So are you Yuusei's boyfriend or what?" My father asks in the middle of dinner._

"_I don't know. Am I Yuusei?" He asks_

"_No, no you're not." I reply._

_He starts playing footsie with me. My father smiles at me._

"_It's okay. I experimented too. But would you experiment with someone decent. Or is he the only gay guy you know?" My father asks bluntly._

"_W-what? Please don't be mean to Kalin." I stutter._

"_Hakashe, it's just a phase. Don't tell Yuusei he's gay because he brought his friend over. Yuusei you are not gay and this boy is a friend." My mother assures me._

_My father laughs to himself and walks away from the table._

"_It's okay if they don't like me Yuusei, you like me right?" He asks._

"_Yeah I do."_

And then his parents took him on vacation to a place called CrashTown in America. And he came back different with longer hair and baggier clothes. He didn't smile, didn't laugh. He didn't talk to Crow or Jack, only me. He avoided me.

"_I don't have time for childhood fantasies." He says._

"_I'm a fantasy?" I ask, no say._

"_Loving you was a fantasy. I am going to marry I nice girl like Barbra."_

"_Who's Barbra?"_

"_A girl I met in CrashTown. See showed me how to be an adult."_

"_I thought you wanted to grow up with me."_

"_I did. But it's time for me to put away my silly childhood fantasies."_

And my parents were no help.

"_See I told you he was going to do this. How about you date Jack? He's a nice kid, stupid but nice." My father says._

"_Hakashe stop encouraging the boy. Yuusei no more boys. See Kalin understands! It's just a phase." My mother assures me._

_I walk up to my room and slam the door. I start typing up a program a program that will never leave. _

"_You are my replacement for Kalin. I think I'll call you Bruno."_

And then Kalin did something that sent me into my head. He did something that the old him would never do.

_I am standing on the roof of my school. Kalin is suddenly standing beside me._

"_Hey Kalin. What are you doing?" I ask._

_And that's when you sent your body over the rails. I blinked and ran down to the ground floor. I held your broken bloody body in my hands._

"_Kalin, Kalin why?" I ask._

_I feel something in my hands something you were holding. A paper crane. I unfold it._

'_I love you Yuusei. If I can't be with you like my parents said then I'll die.' It says._

_I cried until my voice was to hoarse to even whimper. I ran to my house and past my parents and slammed my bedroom door._

"_Hello Bruno. I have decided to activate you. Sing for me." I say to the screen._

"_Hello I am BRUNO. And you are Yuusei right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Okay! I will sing for Yuusei."_

_And the look on it's face was one of pure joy._

And now I am left without you Kalin. I lament about this on my way home from school. Three figures in yellow, white and pink appear.

"You are The Days." The one in white says.

"W-what?"

I am grabbed before I can get another word out.

"_**Okay I will sing for Yuusei." I say after my activation.**_

**Yuusei hasn't come home today. I wonder if something's wrong. I still remember my birth. Yuusei is such a good mother/father. He makes me happy. I like Yuusei. Where is he though? I wish I could see his face through this screen that traps me. I wish I could see him. I sing to myself in perfect pitch. I sound really good for a robot. I dance and sing to myself. Oh Yuusei why aren't you here?**

"_**I love you and that's all I will ever know. You are beautiful to me even if no one else believes it to be that way." I sing. "Oh I need you to acknowledge me. Make me feel real. Make this mechanic heart beat and tick to the sound of yours and we will be trapped in this computer screen together. And if we can't be trapped together in here then I will meet you outside the screen."**_

_**I hear Yuusei clap. **_

"_**You don't act like Kalin but I like you anyway." Yuusei says.**_

"_**Who is Kalin?" I ask trying to control my obvious jealousy.**_

"_**My dead boyfriend."**_

_**Ah so someone that I can never compare too. It will always be Kalin and Yuusei.**_

"_**Do I compare to Kalin?" I ask thinly.**_

"_**No you don't."**_

_**I shut myself off and cry in my digital world. He doesn't like me at all. I feel myself being powered back up. **_

"_**You are better." **_

_**And I sing until Yuusei falls fast asleep. I am artificial but my love for him is as real as the computer I lie in. Yuusei is so very brilliant he created life.**_

**Why isn't Yuusei home yet? I like him and he likes me. So why did Yuusei leave? Maybe Yuusei found a friend. I hear the door creak open and I press myself to the screen. **

"**Yuusei!" I cry out in joy.**

"**Yes."**

No Bruno it's V not me. He is perfectly imitating my voice. I know you can't see through the screen. I cry because I know where you'll go. My artificial love, my love is as real as me. That doesn't say much does it? I get dragged away my white and lifeless, intangible form. I know what it feels like to be you.

"**BRUNO, for a toy of such high quality you've gotten boring." **

"**Boring?"**

"**Yes BORING."**

**I feel myself being eaten away by the system.**

"**It will be a very slow deletion but a deletion all the same. It's April 1****st****, it should be done by April 16****th****."**

**And with that I lose the sound of Yuusei's voice.**

"Bruno!" I scream.

"He can't hear you anymore!" III chirps.

I look down and all colour of me is gone except for my blue shirt and shoes. I lose the thought of my name.

"Hello The Days." I am told by the one called V.

"Hello V-Sama." I reply.

"Here are The Subjects. The tall and thin one is yours." I am told.

**The feel of the deletion virus burns my eyes.**

"**YUUSEI!" I scream to no one in particular.**

**If only someone could rewrite this reality and put me in Yuusei's arms. Tangible and real. I love Yuusei even if my heart should be incapable of feeling anything at all.**


End file.
